


Дело ведет репортер

by RisaRein



Series: Спецотдел 44 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Censorship, Detectives, Gen, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaRein/pseuds/RisaRein
Summary: Лос-Анджелес штат Калифорния. Спецотдел 44 расследует самые запутанные и неординарные дела всего штата, а иногда и за его пределами.Публикация на других ресурсах:Запрещено в любом виде
Series: Спецотдел 44 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646620
Kudos: 2





	Дело ведет репортер

_Санта-Моника_

Устав печатать, Стайлз закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Что такое, Стилински? — Рейес мельком глянула на коллегу и вернулась к своей работе.

— Напиши за меня отчет, — потянувшись до хруста, Стайлз открыл один глаз и зевнул.

— Ты и так уже полторы недели прохлаждаешься, — Эрика скривила губы и, поставив точку, сохранила отчет.

— Я не виноват, что преступники решили жить по законам божьим.

Томас фыркнул, сдерживая смех. Переглянувшись со Стайлзом, Сангстер отвлекся от телефона и кивнул на пустое место Пэрриша:

— Его только за смертью посылать.

— Ох, Томми, сходил бы сам, — Стайлз сделал из старого ненужного документа бумажный самолетик и пустил его в напарника.

Лениво отбив бумажку, Сангстер уже открыл рот, чтобы высказаться, но его прервал Арджент:

— Томас и Эрика, зайдите ко мне в кабинет, — Крис прошел к двери, оставляя ее открытой.

Стайлз посмотрел на Томаса и пожал плечами. Очень давно уже сформировались пары, и к кому-то могли добавить третьего, если дело требовало больше агентов, но не меняли напарников. Когда дверь в кабинет за Сангстером закрылась, Стилински резко выпрямился и собирался уже встать, но ему на стол упал пакет с фастфудом, а рядом Джордан поставил кофе для Стайлза и Томаса.

— В следующий раз ты идешь, — Пэрриш прошел к своему столу и осмотрелся. — А где?..

— Они у Криса.

— То есть? — парень нахмурился, ставя на стол напарницы стаканчик с капучино и диетический салат.

— Как раз собирался узнать, но ты мне помешал, — Стайлз расплылся в озорной улыбке и достал еще теплый чизбургер. — Но, пожалуй, я лучше поем.

— И куда только все уходит, — Джордан сказал себе под нос, но Стилински его прекрасно услышал.

— Хороший обмен веществ, — пожав плечами и откусывая чуть ли не половину булки.

Пэрриш фыркнул и сглотнул, смотря на рот Стайлза. Всем было известно, что Стилински гей, и его шуточки или подколы часто смущали. Но с таким ртом… Дверь открылась, а Джордан чуть не пролил на себя кофе, понимая, о чем он только что думал.

— Ты чего такой красный? — Эрика подозрительно прищурилась, смотря на нервничающего Пэрриша.

— Переживает, что принес ее величеству не ту траву, — Стайлз едва прожевал, чтобы успеть вставить свои пять копеек.

Рейес лишь закатила глаза и молча села, открывая контейнер с салатом.

— Спасибо, Джордан.

Пэрриш кашлянул и кивнул, принимаясь за свою еду. Томас, проходя мимо, поблагодарил Джордана и, сев за свой стол, молча отпил кофе.

— Томас?

— М? — смотря в одну точку.

— Томми, зачем тебя и мисс «очарование» вызывали к боссу?

— Дело… — Сангстер отмер и едва дернул уголками губ.

— Дело? — Стайлз изогнул вопросительно бровь. Но не дождавшись реакции, перевел взгляд на Эрику.

— Не смотри на меня, когда я ем, — Рейес ткнула в сторону Стайлза вилкой.

— Но поче…

— Стилински, Джордан, убийство в Санта-Монике. Очередной труп ночной бабочки, — Крис посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза, складывая руки на груди.

— Стойте, но это дело Рейес…

— А сейчас оно твое и Пэрриша, — дождавшись согласного кивка от Джордана, Крис ушел к себе в кабинет.

Стайлз вытер руки и резко поднялся, игнорируя Томаса, который попытался его остановить. Зайдя в кабинет Арджента без стука, Стилински прикрыл дверь и прошел к столу, за которым сидел мужчина. Крис говорил по телефону, но явно не по работе, нежно улыбаясь. Сев на стул для посетителей, Стайлз скучающе осмотрелся.

— Я тебе перезвоню, — Крис отложил мобильник и вопросительно посмотрел на Стилински.

— Почему я не с Томасом?

— С каких пор ты решаешь кому с кем быть напарниками?

— Но это дело Рейес… — Стайлз закусил губу, отводя взгляд первым.

— Вам стоит отдохнуть друг от друга. Последнее дело было тяжелым.

— Серьезно? — Стайлз фыркнул и покачал головой. — Ладно, босс. Как скажете.

Поднявшись, Стайлз помедлил, но все же молча вышел из кабинета. Сангстера и Рейес уже не было на местах.

— Идем? — Джордан подошел к Стилински и протянул ему пиджак.

— Идем.

***

— Это уже третий труп, — офицер Браун посмотрел на агентов и сощурился от солнца.

На пирсе было довольно прохладно, несмотря на безоблачное небо и яркое солнце.

— А перед этим?.. — Стайлз осмотрел мертвую девушку и кивнул полицейским, чтобы забирали. Судмедэксперт уже осмотрел место преступление, и ждали только агентов, чтобы забрать тело в морг.

— Здесь же убили еще одну, и как и эту опознать пока не удалось.

— А первый труп?

— Студентка. Мира Кёртли, девятнадцать лет. Приехала из маленького городка. Денег не хватало, и она решила подработать. В итоге оказалась первой жертвой.

— А две других Джейн Доу, — Стайлз повернулся к Пэрришу, который разговаривал с начальником порта.

— Никто бы не заподозрил связи. Проститутки часто гибнут. Но первая жертва была приличной…

— А остальные — нет? — Стайлз прищурился.

— Я не это, кхм, — мужчина глянул на подошедшего к ним Пэрриша и продолжил. — В общем, это один и тот же человек. Он вводит им препарат, но он полностью растворяется, и мы так и не выявили что это. Затем душит жертв.

— Мне нужны будут отчеты по всем трем убийствам, — Стайлз осмотрелся, замечая журналистов. — Как всегда… А свидетели есть?

Агенты и полицейский направились к ограждению, за которым стояли представители СМИ.

— Все убийства произошли ночью. В порту как раз пересменка, и никого не бывает.

— То есть, преступник об этом знает? — Джордан глянул на офицера.

— В прошлый раз мы допросили всех кто тогда работал, но все впустую.

— Тогда поищем мы, — Стайлз кивнул Брауну и пошел к машине.

Сев и пристегнувшись, Джордан посмотрел на набросившихся на Брауна журналистов.

— Он и в прошлый раз не горел желанием сотрудничать. А я был с Эрикой, — повернувшись к Стайлзу, Пэрриш вздохнул. — И кому помешали проститутки?..

— Он тренируется, — заведя мотор, Стайлз надел солнцезащитные очки и вырулил на дорогу. — Прокололся с первой, которую спохватились, и все остальные трупы связали с одним убийцей.

— Если ты прав, то следующая жертва может быть кем угодно, — Джордан вздохнул и достал ключ от номера. — Нас поселили в Гранд Отеле.

Стайлз усмехнулся, сворачивая направо и направляясь к отелю. Его явно не просто так отослали подальше от дома, да еще и напарника сменили. Но сейчас на первом месте работа.

***

Отложив ноутбук, на котором последние несколько часов Стайлз изучал отчеты по делам, потянулся и устало посмотрел на окно. Было уже темно, и стоило лечь спать. Потянувшись за телефоном, Стилински разблокировал экран и фыркнул. Ни пропущенных звонков, ни новых сообщений. Хотя он раза два звонил Томасу, а уж смс послал штук пятнадцать. Или друг слишком занят, или игнорирует.

Побарабанив пальцами по коленке, Стайлз откинул телефон на кровать и встал. Завтра нужно будет еще раз осмотреть тело и узнать подробности вскрытия. А сейчас не мешало бы перекусить, прежде чем ложиться спать. Да и четырех-пяти часов ему вполне хватало, чтобы выспаться.

Проверив наличие кошелька и ключей от номера, Стайлз выключил свет и вышел. Номер Джордана был рядом, но Стилински не решился постучать и позвать парня с собой. Хоть они неплохо ладили, уж точно лучше, чем с Рейес, но компания для Стайлза сейчас будет лишней.

Спросив на ресепшене, где можно поблизости перекусить, Стайлз улыбнулся девушке-администратору и вышел на улицу. Именно его привычка заигрывать и послужила разладу с Эрикой. Рейес только перевелась к ним в отдел и уже строила планы, как затащит коллегу в постель. Но увидев Стайлза целующимся с парнем на парковке, пришла в ярость.

Но больше взбесило, что Стайлз так и продолжил посылать двусмысленные намеки, подмигивать и многообещающе улыбаться. Потом, конечно, девушка поняла, что в этом весь Стайлз. Но законченная эгоистка внутри не давала спокойно отпустить эту ситуацию. И Рейес сперва всеми силами пыталась соблазнить Стилински. Но лишь добилась противоположного эффекта. И сейчас их отношения даже нельзя назвать приятельскими.

Стайлз зашел в бар и прошел сразу к барной стойке. Сев на высокий стул, он заказал гамбургер и пиво. Пить не хотелось, но не сок же ему заказывать в баре.

— Привет.

Кашлянув, Стайлз глянул на подсевшего к нему парня. Облизав нижнюю губу, Стилински покачал головой:

— Прости, но ты…

— Я Мэтт Дэлер, — парень тут же полез в карман, доставая свою визитку. — Репортер с местного канала.

— О… — Стайлз кашлянул и взял клочок бумажки. Господи, он подумал, что к нему хотят подкатить. Но этот Мэтт был совершенно не во вкусе Стилински. — И?..

— Я видел тебя сегодня на месте преступления.

— Круто, — Стайлз напрягся, беря бутылку с пивом и машинально делая глоток.

— Конечно, вам нельзя разглашать подробности, но… — парень подсел ближе, а Стайлз напрягся сильнее, сдерживаясь, чтобы не шарахнуться от него в сторону. — Я был на каждом месте. И мог бы помочь.

Принесли заказ, и поблагодарив девушку, Стайлз принялся за свой поздний ужин. Может, если он проигнорирует этого чудика, то он сам поймет и отвалит? Но Дэлер смотрел в рот Стайлзу, ожидая ответа. Чуть не подавившись, Стилински отложил едва надкусанный гамбургер и вытер рот салфеткой.

— Слушай, я вообще-то не на работе. Давай, завтра поговорим?

— Ох, прости, конечно, — Мэтт тут же поднялся и широко улыбнулся. — Там есть мой номер, — он указал на лежащую на столешнице визитку. — Я буду ждать.

— Конечно, — Стайлз вымученно улыбнулся и только, когда парень скрылся с глаз, принялся за еду.

Стайлз не любил ни репортеров, ни журналистов. Они вечно совали нос в расследования, порой мешая или выдавая секретную информацию. Естественно, никому звонить Стайлз не собирался. Поэтому доев и расплатившись, он ушел, так и оставив визитку лежать под пустой бутылкой.

***

Дождавшись гудков, Стайлз зло сцепил зубы и убрал телефон в карман. Развернувшись, он подошел к Джордану, который разговаривал с патологоанатомом.

— Такой препарат быстро растворяется, где-то в течении двух часов, а то и меньше. Поэтому вряд ли мы сможем определить что это, — женщина указала на след укола на шее жертвы. — ДНК на теле не обнаружено, и как и все предыдущие сексуального контакта не было.

Джордан кинул взгляд на тело неизвестной девушки и повернулся к Стилински:

— Убийца может работать в медицинской сфере. Если с легкостью достает такой препарат.

— Да. Но так же его могут кому-то выписывать из его родственников или даже знакомых, — Стайлз подошел поближе и внимательно осмотрел шею девушки. — А чем ее душили?

— Скорее всего шейным платком, — указав на темные полосы на шее жертвы, женщина указала на место за ухом, где ножом было выведено «W». — У двух первых жертв этого не было.

— И что это может значить? — Стилински выдохнул и посмотрел на напарника. — Или он решил очистить улицы от «грязи»?

— Вполне возможно, — Пэрриш поблагодарил врача, и они вышли в коридор, снимая перчатки.

— Нужно узнать откуда были две Доу, — Стайлз достал телефон. — Вы с Рейес не узнали про первую?

— Странно, но о ней ничего никто не слышал.

— Такого не может быть, — Стайлз покачал головой и переключился на собеседника в трубке. — Офицер Браун, мой напарник заедет к вам, дайте ему имена всех сутенеров в Санта-Монике. Да, спасибо.

Сбросив звонок, Стайлз вышел на улицу:

— Я тебя подброшу, а сам съезжу еще раз в порт. У них же должны быть камеры.

— Они не работают…

— Поверь, работают, — Стайлз усмехнулся и сел за руль. — Как только узнаешь имена и где их точки, позвонишь мне. Я заеду за тобой. Один не суйся.

— Есть, босс, — Джордан криво улыбнулся и еле успел выставить руку вперед, чуть не врезаясь лицом в бардачок. Стайлз лишь виновато пожал плечами, мол кошка пробегала, и вырулил на дорогу.

***

Припарковавшись около офиса начальника порта, Стайлз вышел и приложил ладонь козырьком ко лбу, пытаясь осмотреться. Днем порт был оживлен. Всюду сновали моряки и рабочие, гудела техника и работали моторы кораблей, готовящихся в дальний рейс. Пройдя по доскам, Стайлз остановился. Следов, что девушек тащили по жесткому настилу не было, значит убили их не здесь.

Все усложнялось еще тем, что добраться сюда можно было по воде. Повернувшись, Стайлз увидел стоянку лодок и яхт. Уже собираясь осмотреться, его окликнули:

— Агент?

Стайлзу показалось, что он слышал уже где-то этот голос, и оказался прав — репортер, который совал ему визитку.

— Мистер… — Стайлз кашлянул в кулак, произнося какую-то несуразицу, пытаясь замаскировать под кашлем фамилию.

— Дэлер. Мэтт Дэлер, — парень кажется даже не обратил внимание на то, что агент забыл его имя. — Вы обещали позвонить. Я ждал, а потом решил осмотреть место преступления…

— Но вы не полицейский, — Стайлз смерил его пристальным недовольным взглядом.

— Д-да, но…

— Это опасно, мистер Дэлер. Поэтому давайте вы займетесь своим делом, а я своим, — Стилински как мог вежливо вытянул губы в улыбке и склонил голову набок.

— Я с первого убийства пишу об этом деле, — Мэтт явно занервничал, сжимая в руках фотокамеру.

— Пишите? — Стайлз прищурился, — Я думал вы репортер?

— Да, но еще пишу статьи для криминальной колонки в одну местную газету и иногда фотографирую…

— Да вы везде успеваете, — убрав руки в карманы брюк, Стайлз осмотрел парня. — И у вас имеется что-то чего нет у полиции?

— Не поймите меня неправильно, — Дэлер смущенно почесал затылок, — Я парень одинокий… В общем, вторая жертва… Я знаю кто был ее сутенером.

Как только Мэтт назвал имя, Стайлз хлопнул его по плечу и, попросив больше не вести никаких расследований в одиночку, пошел к машине, на ходу доставая телефон. Не успев снять блокировку, на экране высветился входящий от Пэрриша.

— Джордан, — не дав и слова сказать, Стайлз начал разговор. — Это Линс Дэвис. Я уже еду за тобой.

Не став ничего слушать, Стилински убрал телефон в карман и сел за руль. Уже отъезжая, он заметил все так же стоящего Дэлера на том самом месте, где оставил его. Никогда бы не признался, но сегодня местный папарацци ему помог. Не нужно было мотаться по всем притонам города, что намного облегчало работу.

***

Как только сутенер увидел агентов, то сразу рванул с места. Стайлзу и Джордану пришлось хорошенько попотеть, прежде чем догнать Линса. Но в итоге, кроме подтверждения, что обе девушки были его проститутками и липовых имен, ничего не добились. Дэвис клялся, что у обеих не было документов. Стайлзу надоел невнятный бубнеж, и он сдал его местным копам. Линс явно не главный, и расколоть его уже забота офицера Брауна.

Взяв коробку с китайской лапшой, Стайлз поддел мясо палочками и отправил в рот, отправляя Дэнни фото и имена девушек. Хоть какой-то прогресс.

— Стайлз? — Джордан застыл в дверном проеме, смотря на коллегу.

— Присоединяйся, — Стилински, не отрываясь от ноутбука, кивнул на свободный стул и подвинул напарнику закрытую коробку.

— Спасибо, — взяв палочки, Пэрриш покрутил их в пальцах. — Что-нибудь есть?

— Кроме имен — ничего. Но убийца явно любит блондинок, — Стайлз кивнул на фотографии жертв на столе. — Или наоборот — ненавидит.

— А откуда информация про Дэвиса?

— Журналист… или кто он там, Мэтт Дэлер.

Джордан аж подавился, отставляя еду и запивая водой. Стайлз наконец-то закончил дела и закрыл крышку ноутбука, внимательно смотря на парня.

— Знаешь его?

— Д-да, кхм, — прокашлявшись, Джордан вытер выступившие слезы. — Он с первого убийства достает Брауна, а потом и нас с Эрикой.

— Не хочется признавать, но сегодня он помог, — Стайлз потянулся и усмехнулся. — Рейес тоже блондинка, может поэтому Крис ее… — он замолчал, уходя в свои мысли. — А ты не знаешь, что у них за дело?

— Нет, — Джордан пожал плечами. — Знаешь… — помедлив. — Эрика, она не такая уж и плохая… Она больше зла на себя, чем… — он махнул рукой в сторону Стайлза. — И поэтому ведет себя порой как стерва.

Набив рот едой, Стайлз лишь дернул бровью, не желая обсуждать его отношения с Рейес. Они просто коллеги, работающие в одном отделе. А что было между ними, никого не касается. Стилински предпочитал не вспоминать. И дело было даже не в Эрике.

— Стайлз?.. — Джордан дотронулся до руки парня, вздрагивая вместе с ним.

— А? — переведя взгляд на Пэрриша, Стайлз слабо улыбнулся. — Нам нужно больше зацепок. То, что убийца предпочитает шлюх и блондинок, ничего не говорит. А запереть всех подходящих девушек не вариант.

— Может, стоит опросить? Блондинок, — уточнив. — Убийца мог что-то сделать, чем спугнул, и девушка осталась жива…

— Кстати, — Стайлз взял в руки последнюю фотографию. — Он начал их метить, значит уже не так неуверен в себе. И… — прищурившись, внимательнее всмотрелся в следы на шее. — Мне кажется это не ткань. Что-то более грубое. Ремень, например.

— Но следов как от жестких краев нет.

— Значит, что-то похожее… — Стайлз отложил снимок и кивнул. — Завтра навестим еще раз Дэвиса. Не думаю, что его надолго задержат.

— Тогда до завтра, — Джордан поднялся и направился к двери. — Спасибо за ужин.

Стайлз лишь кивнул и улыбнулся. Когда Пэрриш вышел, закрыв дверь с той стороны, он еще раз проверил телефон. Но Томас лишь днем написал, что очень занят и все расскажет позже, и больше не отвечал ни на одно сообщение или звонок.

***

По мокрому асфальту позади заброшенного семейного магазинчика раздался цокот шпилек. Девушка осмотрела пустую парковку и направилась к одиноко стоящей машине. Постучав костяшками пальцев три раза по пассажирскому окну, она склонилась ниже и, когда стекло опустилось, заглянула в салон, соблазнительно улыбаясь.

Когда девушка села внутрь, мужчина заблокировал двери, внимательно рассматривая ее. Белоснежные волосы, не отдающие желтизной, видимо красилась в салоне, яркие сочные губы, с минимум помады. Совсем не приторный и едкий аромат духов, а легкий, едва уловимый. Не часто встретишь таких проституток. Мужчина напрягся. Сейчас полиция начеку, и даже вызвали агентов из Лос-Анджелеса. И эта девица вполне может быть подставной…

— Так что? — девушка опустила пышные ресницы и провела пальцами по колену мужчины. — Как и договаривались? Пять сотен?

Изогнув бровь, он усмехнулся. Просто элитная шлюха, и ничего более.

— Конечно, детка, — хрипло.

Клиент сидел так, что его лицо скрывала тень. Девушка потянулась, чтобы увидеть мужчину, но он схватил ее за горло, останавливая.

— А это обязательно? — она провела пальцами по коже перчаток, в которых был клиент.

— Да. Фетиш, — медленно проведя пальцами по белоснежной шее, он убрал руку, откидываясь на кресло.

Расценив это как намек к действию, девушка облизала губы и склонилась к паху мужчины, начиная расстегивать его брюки. Она была так увлечена, что не заметила как вокруг ее шеи что-то обмотали, а потом резко стали сдавливать. Она пыталась закричать, слепо махала руками, но с последним хрипом упала лицом в пах убийце, замолкая навсегда.

***

— Вот черт! — Стайлз пытался надеть пиджак, параллельно разговаривая по телефону. — Это я не вам… Я понял! Мы уже выезжаем!

Сбросив вызов и откинув телефон на кровать, Стилински наконец-то справился с вещью и схватив мобильник, направился к двери. Не дойдя пары шагов, дверь резко распахнулась, а в проеме появился Джордан.

— У нас проблемы…

— Знаю, еще один труп…

— Нет. В СМИ появилась информация про метку, — Пэрриш посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза. — То есть еще труп?..

— Да. Боюсь, премий нам с тобой не видать, — Стилински вышел в коридор, закрывая дверь. — И кто же этот умник, который раскрыл информацию?

— Они не выдают своих источников, — Джордан пожал плечами на скептический взгляд напарника, — Так сказал главный редактор.

— То есть это анонимная, не подтвержденная информация? — Стайлз направился на выход.

— Есть фотографии…

Стилински резко остановился, что Джордан чуть не врезался ему в спину.

— Фотографии? — в памяти всплыл только один надоедливый репортер. Но никого близко к трупам не пускали. Значит, в участке есть тот кто сливает информацию? — Едем на место преступления, а потом наведаемся к этому редактору.

***

Осмотрев тело девушки, Стайлз повернул ее голову вбок и аккуратно убрал пряди, смотря на символ за ухом.

— Его вырезали после смерти, — судмедэксперт посмотрела на Стайлза и кивнула на шею жертвы, — Все как и в предыдущих случаях. Точнее скажу при вскрытии.

— Вы нашли след от укола? — Стайлз поднялся, стаскивая перчатки.

— Нет. Но точнее смогу сказать при полном осмотре.

— Хорошо, — Стилински кивнул и глянул за ограждение. Журналистов было мало, но Дэлер был на месте. Осмотрев его с ног до головы, Стайлз остановил взгляд на ремне от фотоаппарата, но тут его отвлек Джордан.

— Как думаешь, что все-таки значит эта «W»?

— Запад?.. Может, он и в других штатах убивал проституток? Нужно запросить данные, — Стайлз снова посмотрел на представителей прессы, которые на перебой задавали вопросы офицеру Брауну. — Ее опознали?

— Да. На этот раз при жертве были документы. Она сама по себе…

— То есть не проститутка? — Стайлз перевел взгляд на напарника и изогнул бровь. Если убийца перешел на обычных девушек, то все очень плохо.

— Проститутка, но без сутенера. Знакомится в клубах, барах, даже в магазине может подойти…

— И откуда такие познания? — Стайлз прищурился, складывая руки на груди.

— Так… мы с Эрикой… — Джордан растерялся под таким пронизывающим взглядом.

Стайлз улыбнулся и хлопнул парня по плечу, кивая на машину.

— Все же стоит опросить местных шлюх-блондинок. Может, видели кого подозрительного.

Еще раз бросив взгляд на журналистов, Стайлз нахмурился, заметив, что Дэлер смотрит на него, а когда заметил, что Стилински повернулся, махнул рукой.

***

— Да-да, непременно, — Стайлз стер с щеки след от красной помады и покосился на сдерживающего себя из последних сил Джордана. Они только закончили опрашивать проституток, и Стилински еле унес ноги от слишком настойчивых девушек. — Что?!

— Все же ты многое теряешь… — Пэрриш расплылся в улыбке.

— О, Боже, — Стайлз закатил глаза. — Ты прямо как мой отец. Я люблю парней, мужиков, члены…

— Все-все! Я понял! — парень поднял ладони вверх, прося Стайлза остановиться.

— Чертовы бабы, — Стайлз посмотрел в боковое зеркало, стирая помаду с подбородка и шеи. — Вот еще одна веская причина любить мужчин. Никакой штукатурки и поцелуев с примесью таблицы Менделеева.

— Но есть и другие…

— Да что ты. Посмотри только на боевой раскрас наших дамочек. Иногда мне кажется, что они попутали офис с балом-маскарадом.

— У Эрики такой имидж?..

— И Лидия ей не уступает, — Стайлз наконец-то стер самые яркие следы, но до конца избавиться от въедливой помады не смог. Вздохнув, он плюнул на это дело. У Томаса всегда были с собой влажные салфетки, и Стайлз так привык к этому… Достав мобильник, он проверил сообщения и набрал номер друга. Послушав несколько долгих гудков, он сбросил вызов и, скрипнув зубами, сел в машину. — Едем в редакцию.

Припарковавшись около здания, в котором находился офис одной из местных газет, Стайлз уже собирался выйти, как у Пэрриша зазвонил телефон.

— Пэрриш, — посмотрев на Стайлза, он одними губами произнес — Браун. — Да, мы опросили, но девушки уверяют, что каждый второй их клиент странный. Да, мы подъе… Хорошо, я сейчас буду.

Закончив разговор, Джордан посмотрел на Стайлза:

— Пришло несколько ответов на запрос о странных убийствах проституток. Браун просит приехать в участок.

— Поезжай, а я сам наведаюсь к редактору, — Стайлз кинул Джордану ключи. — Как закончишь, заберешь меня.

— Может, поедем вместе?..

— Все в порядке. Ты думаешь, я не справлюсь с каким-нибудь пузатым писакой? — Стайлз фыркнул и отодвинул полу пиджака, где был пистолет.

— Хорошо, — попрощавшись с напарником, Пэрриш уехал в участок.

Стайлз проводил свою машину взглядом и резко повернулся ко входу в здание. Лифта не было, и на седьмой этаж ему пришлось идти пешком. Видимо, не стоило пить так много кофе с утра, сердце заходилось как сумасшедшее, а он прошел всего ничего. Дойдя до двери с табличкой «Санта Газет», Стилински пару раз дернул ручку на себя, но потом догадался толкнуть.

Зайдя в пустое помещение, Стайлз сперва растерялся. Обычно в редакциях шумно и полно народа, но в этой было слышно, как жужжит муха у окна.

— Эй? Тут есть кто?

Пройдя мимо пустых рабочих мест, Стилински задержался у одного, где на столе стояла куча анимешных фигурок, а весь монитор был обклеен разноцветными стикерами. С владелицей этого безумия он бы точно не хотел встретиться.

— Вы по какому вопросу?

Резко развернувшись, Стайлз заметил в дверях кабинета с табличкой «Главный редактор М. Райт» мужчину средних лет.

— Вы главный редактор? — получив утвердительный кивок, Стилински подошел к мужчине, доставая документы. — Я агент Стилински. И у меня к вам пару вопросов.

Райт мельком взглянул на значок и задержал взгляд на фотографии. Переведя взгляд на лицо Стайлза, мужчина расплылся в приторной улыбке и кивнул в свой кабинет:

— Конечно, агент Стилински. Буду рад помочь.

Пройдя вслед за редактором в кабинет, Стайлз осмотрелся и прошел к столу, садясь на стул.

— Ваш сотрудник написал статью, где раскрыл важную информацию по делам убийств.

— Мы для этого и существуем, чтобы информировать общество…

— Если полиции было бы надо проинформировать общество, то, поверьте, она бы это сделала лично, — Стайлз сжал зубы.

Райт внимательно осмотрел агента и сложил руки в замок:

— Вижу, вы недолюбливаете прессу…

— Это сейчас не относится к делу. Мне нужно знать, кто написал статью.

Мужчина пожал плечами и сделал печальный вид:

— К сожалению, у этой статьи нет автора. Она пришла ко мне на почту. Анонимно.

— Прекрасно! Значит, у вас есть электронный адрес отправителя.

— Я его удалил, — Райт посмотрел в упор на Стайлза.

— Удалили? — терпение у Стилински начало заканчиваться. — Вы понимаете, что препятствуете правосудию?

— Вы меня конкретно в чем-то обвиняете, агент Стилински?

Стайлз молча поднялся и направился к двери. Резко открыв ее, он на секунду застыл. В офисе теперь было шумно и полно людей. Так ничего и не сказав Райту, Стайлз пошел к выходу, но уже практически дойдя, ощутил, как его схватили за локоть.

— Агент Стилински?

Повернувшись, Стайлз так и замер с застывшими на губах нецензурными словами.

— Дэлер, — сдержанно.

Журналист же расплылся в приветливой улыбке:

— Вы что-то сообщили Райту? Какие-то новые подробности по делу?.. Стойте!

Даже не думая слушать Дэлера, Стайлз вырвал свою руку из все еще сжимающих его пальцев и пошел к выходу.

— Агент…

Стайлз резко развернулся, когда они вышли из редакции.

— Хочешь помочь? Скажи, кто написал статью про метки!

Мэтт замер, молча рассматривая Стайлза.

— Она пришла анонимно… Но каждый из нас хотел бы написать такое.

— И правда странно, что автор предпочел остаться инкогнито. Да, Мэтт? — Стайлз сделал к нему шаг.

Дэлер отвел взгляд и чуть отвернулся.

— Если я найду этого «героя», то ему будет очень непросто объяснить откуда у него такая конфиденциальная информация.

Стилински склонил голову, пытаясь поймать бегающий взгляд. Усмехнувшись, Стайлз выпрямился и, больше ничего не говоря, спустился вниз, доставая на ходу телефон и набирая Пэрриша.

Мэтт кинул взгляд вслед Стилински и скривился, сжимая кулаки. Он ведь просто хочет помочь, а этот выскочка слишком нагло себя ведет на чужой территории. Дэлер уже сделал шаг к лестнице, как за спиной открылась дверь и его позвали.

***

Положив папку на лицо, Стайлз застонал и вытянул ноги, кладя их на журнальный столик. В других штатах не было ни одного похожего случая. А если даже один и был, то такой мелочи маленькие городки могли не придать значения. И дело снова зашло в тупик. Да еще это новое убийство. Крис явно будет недоволен. И что Ардженту взбрело разделить его с Томасом?

Последнее задание и правда было сложным для них обоих. Но с кем не бывает? Они так долго вместе, что уже привыкли друг к другу. И смогут пережить парочку неприятных реплик, брошенных сгоряча. И не первые это ссоры. Здесь дело в чем-то другом… Сангстер даже не сообщил, что за дело. Если бы лично увидеть Тома, то Стайлз расколол бы его за минуту. Вовремя тогда он сбежал…

— Как дела?

Испуганно вскрикнув, Стайлз убрал с лица бумаги и перевел дыхание.

— Джордан!

— Прости, — Пэрриш виновато закусил губу и сел на кресло. — В лаборатории сказали, что на этот раз следов от укола на теле не обнаружили.

— Она могла выпить… Или он начал действовать с уверенностью, что его не поймают.

— Если бы мы узнали, кто написал статью…

— Думаешь, это бы помогло? — Стайлз покачал головой и зевнул. — Меня больше беспокоит, что между убийствами такой маленький промежуток. И никто из девиц не собирается прислушаться к советам полиции и не высовываться, пока не будет найден преступник.

— Это их работа…

— Да. Где в любой момент можешь наткнуться на маньяка.

В комнате повисла тишина. Каждый задумался о деле.

— Нужно получить ордер и изъять компьютер Райта, — Стайлз посмотрел на напарника.

— И кто же его даст? Нужны доказательства более веские, чем просто слова.

— Это сейчас наша единственная зацепка, — потерев глаза, Стайлз поднялся и потянулся. — Можно еще раз поговорить с Дэлером. Может, он все же что-то знает?

Джордан поднялся следом, лишь согласно кивнул на слова напарника и, пожелав «Спокойной ночи», ушел.

***

Спустя несколько дней им так и не удалось получить ордер или расколоть Райта. А вот Дэлер наоборот был рад вниманию к его персоне. Правда, он только путал агентов. Порой приводя совсем невероятные версии. И постоянно порывался написать какую-нибудь статью, с информацией, которая сделала бы только хуже.

Стайлз даже уже начал привыкать к постоянному присутствию Мэтта рядом. Иногда совсем не следя за языком и обсуждая дело прямо при журналисте. Пэрриш одергивал его, косясь на довольного Дэлера. Ему парень совершенно не нравился. А то, что он так втерся в доверие к Стайлзу, еще больше настораживало.

— Мне он тоже особо не нравится, но с его помощью можно добраться до почты Райта, — Стайлз прикурил и посмотрел в сторону Мэтта, который рассматривал витрину с выпечкой.

— Ты слишком много болтаешь…

— Чтобы получить его доверие. И только, — сделав пару быстрых затяжек, Стайлз кинул полсигареты себе под ноги и затоптал.

— Не стоит…

Джордану снова не дали договорить.

— Вот. С черникой, как ты просил, — Мэтт протянул Стайлзу пакет со свежей выпечкой. Он смотрел только на Стилински, в упор не замечая Джордана.

— Чудесно. Спасибо, — Стайлз похлопал парня по плечу и посмотрел на недовольного Пэрриша.

— Мы в участок, — схватив Стайлза за руку, Джордан потащил его к машине.

— На связи! — Мэтт помахал Стилински и направился к своей машине.

Стайлз лишь успел крикнуть — Окей! , и поймать ключи от машины, которые Пэрриш вытащил из его же кармана.

— И зачем нам в участок? — Стайлз залез в машину, но не спешил заводить мотор.

— Нужно было как-то избавиться от этого… — Джордан скривился, как от кислого лимона.

— Не такой он…

— С каких пор тебе нравятся папарацци? — Джордан прищурился, — Или… все дело в?..

— С ума сошел?! Он не в моем вкусе! — теперь настала очередь Стайлза кривиться.

— Зато ты в его…

— Что?!

— Он вцепился в тебя как пиявка. Только вместо крови сосет информацию.

— Он обещал помочь разузнать, кто написал статью…

— И ты ему веришь? — скептически. — Заметь, он не такой успешный журналист. А репортер из него еще хуже. В газете он ведет колонку про местные музеи, а на канале какую-то передачу с минимальным рейтингом. Даже рекламы смотрят чаще.

— А ты про него немало узнал, — Стайлз достал слойку, которая своим ароматом заполнила рот слюнями.

— Я надеюсь, ты не собир… Собираешься.

Джордан отвернулся, не желая смотреть с каким аппетитом и наслаждением Стайлз поглощает тесто с вареньем. Которое по любому потечет по уголкам губ. Стилински и аккуратность? Что-то из фантастики.

***

— Стайлз! Стайлз, просыпайся! — Джордан наконец-то включил лампу на прикроватной тумбочке и потормошил Стилински за плечо.

— Что?.. Уже утро?..

— Нет. Но поступил вызов. Женщина выгуливала собаку и заметила подозрительную парочку. Мужчину и светловолосую девушку. Браун уже выехал.

— Черт!.. — Стайлз взял телефон, включая экран. — Я только час назад лег… Агх! Встаю.

Добравшись до места, которое оказалось заброшенным складом около пирса, Стайлз поежился и осмотрелся. Он так спешил, что забыл надеть что-то потеплее легкого пиджака.

— Агенты! — Браун и еще несколько полицейских вышли из-за угла полуразрушенного здания. — Вызывайте скорую! Девушка жива.

Стайлз переглянулся с Пэрришем и тут же достал телефон. Пройдя к месту, где нашли девушку, Стилински осмотрелся и замер, замечая неподалеку припаркованную знакомую машину.

— Стайлз, — Джордан схватил его за руку, вопросительно смотря.

— Там…

— Дэлер, да. Он разговаривает с Брауном.

— Что он тут делает? — Стайлз пошел к полицейской машине, сразу замечая журналиста.

— … я заметил, как она падает. Но она была одна… и…

— Какого черта, Дэлер?! Кто слил тебе информацию?! — Джордан успел перехватить Стайлза поперек груди.

— Тише-тише, агент! — Браун встал между Стилински и Дэлером. — Мистер Дэлер свидетель.

— Я просто проезжал мимо…

— В такое время? В таком месте? — Стайлз покачал головой, вырываясь из рук напарника. Одернув пиджак, он сложил руки на груди. — Опять суешь свой нос везде? А если бы ты не спугнул убийцу и стал бы следующей жертвой?! И почему ты не вызвал полицию?

— Я… — Мэтт растерялся, переводя испуганный взгляд с офицера на Пэрриша, избегая взбешенного Стайлза.

Выдохнув, Стайлз взял себя в руки, прикрывая на секунду глаза.

— Главное, что девушка жива. Надеюсь, она сможет описать нападавшего.

— Как только она придет в себя, нам сообщат. В этот раз он воспользовался лекарством. И прошло слишком мало времени. Врач убедил, что они смогут узнать, что это за препарат, — Браун посмотрел на Стайлза, а Джордан заметил, как Мэтт нервно дернул уголком губ.

— Он почувствовал свою неуязвимость, на этом и прокололся, — Стилински кивнул офицеру и, отведя Пэрриша в сторону, искоса глянул на говорившего с Брауном Мэтта. — Какого черта он тут оказался?..

— Может, стоит обыскать его машину?

— А причина? — Стайлз вздохнул и пригладил растрепавшиеся от ветра волосы. — Ладно, поезжай в больницу, а я что-нибудь придумаю…

— Что?.. Стой, Стайлз…

Но Стилински уже подошел к направляющемуся к своей машине Мэтту.

— Мой напарник поедет в больницу, не можешь меня подвезти до отеля? — Стайлз улыбнулся, с надеждой смотря на Дэлера.

— А?.. Д-да, почему бы и нет, — парень кивнул на машину и смущенно кашлянул.

Молча осмотрев салон, Стайлз повернулся к сосредоточенному на дороге Мэтту:

— Знаешь, мы могли бы поехать к тебе, — Стайлз внимательно следил за лицом парня. — Я тут подумал, что мы могли бы написать статью. Вместе. Эти анонимки же… Кто им поверит, правда? А тут сам агент тебе даст интервью.

Дэлер явно занервничал и даже немного взмок, но согласно кивнул, бросая быстрый взгляд на Стилински.

— Это здорово. Мою статью тогда точно напечатают, — парень закусил губу. — Но ноутбук у меня с собой, и мы можем поехать в отель.

Стайлз сел удобнее и пожал плечами. Предлога, чтобы не ехать, у него не нашлось. Да и в машине он успел проверить бардачок и даже под сидениями — ничего.

***

Покосившись на сидящего за столом Мэтта, Стайлз подошел к журнальному столику и взял в руки фотоаппарат. Проведя пальцами по ремешку, он задумался, уходя в свои мысли.

— Стайлз?..

— М?

— Если ты не против, то я включу диктофон, — Дэлер достал из сумки ноутбук и диктофон, покосившись на свою камеру в руках агента. — И хорошо бы сделать пару снимков, если ты не против?

— Конечно, — Стайлз аккуратно положил фотоаппарат на место и развернулся к парню.

Дэлер покосился на пиджак Стилински, в котором уже несколько раз беззвучно вибрировал телефон. Но Стайлз этого не замечал, а Мэтт не собирался говорить.

— Вы узнали, что означает перевернутая «М»?

Стайлз уже открыл рот, чтобы поправить парня, но закрыл обратно.

— «М»? Пока нет… — машинально засунув руки в карманы брюк, он не обнаружил там смартфон и покосился на свой пиджак.

— А еще что ты можешь сказать?

— Надеюсь, что сегодня мы узнаем, что за препарат вводили жертвам… — Стайлз вдруг замер, а потом ударил себя ладонью по лбу. — Точно! Джордан наверняка уже узнал.

Стилински прошел к своему пиджаку и достал мобильник. На экране тут же высветилось пять пропущенных.

— Видимо, что-то срочное… — он повернулся к Дэлеру, который терпеливо ждал. Набрав напарнику, Стайлз отошел к окну, поворачиваясь так, чтобы видеть Мэтта. — Да, я не слыш… Ясно. Хорошо. Ты задержишься? Да. Ага. Давай.

— Что-то узнали? — Мэтт поерзал по стулу и побарабанил пальцами по крышке ноутбука.

— Девушку зовут Натали Феникс. И она все еще не пришла в сознание. Слишком большая доза… Но с учетом того, что она и не должна была прийти в себя…

— Она тоже проститутка?

— Как и предыдущая жертва — нет.

— То есть — нет? Они же торговали своим телом… — под конец фразы Мэтт заметно занервничал и прикусил язык.

— А тебе-то откуда известно? — Стайлз прищурился, складывая руки на груди. Все же этот Дэлер не просто так оказался первым на месте несостоявшегося преступления. И этот ремешок от камеры вполне может сойти за удавку.

И Стайлз соврал, что девушка не пришла в себя. Она описала машину Мэтта, но самого нападавшего не успела разглядеть. На нее напали сзади, она даже не успела дойти до машины, и вкололи препарат. И сейчас Пэрриш и Браун получают ордер на осмотр машины и квартиры Дэлера. Главное, задержать парня, чтобы он никуда не сбежал.

— Так было написано в той статье…

— Вот видишь. Кто-то ничего не знающий, влез в наше расследование и хотел пустить полицию по ложному следу. Ведь это буква «W», а не «М». Да и девушка не была проституткой, — Стайлз внимательно следил за Мэттом.

У Дэлера дернулся мускул на лице, он сжал зубы и кивнул.

— Да, да, ты прав…

Стайлз медленно подошел к парню и склонился над ним.

— Открывай.

— Ч-что?..

— Ноутбук. Или ты все запомнишь? — Стайлз невинно улыбнулся и скользнул взглядом по поджатым губам парня. Тот явно был растерян и недоволен.

***

Потянувшись, Стайлз зевнул и посмотрел на печатающего парня. Он больше часа нес какую-то околесицу, унижая убийцу и преуменьшая его, что порой было смешно. Но Дэлер продолжал набирать текст, изредка переспрашивая. В итоге, Стайлзу стало скучно, а Джордан все еще не позвонил.

— Закончу дома…

— А?.. — Стайлз встрепенулся, смотря на собирающегося Мэтта сонным взглядом. — Ты куда?..

— Так… Мы же закончили?

Парень явно нервничал и хотел побыстрее уйти.

— Да… Да, закончили. Не хочешь… кхм… выпить?

— Нет. Мне пора домой… У меня мама болеет… И…

— Хорошо-хорошо, не нервничай так, — Стилински поднялся и потянулся. Он еще не до конца проснулся и был рассеянный. Склонившись над журнальным столиком, собирался взять телефон, как дверь резко открылась.

В этот же момент Дэлер накинул Стайлзу на шею ремень от фотоаппарата и приставил к его горлу нож. Стилински растерялся, плохо соображая, что только что произошло. Джордан же не успел выхватить пистолет из кобуры, замирая на месте.

— Лучше отпусти его, Мэтт. Все кончено.

Стайлз покосился на нож, лезвие которого холодило щеку. Облизавшись, он переглянулся с Джорданом:

— Послушай, ты можешь уй… — Дэлер не дал ему договорить, сильнее сжимая ремень на шее агента.

— Конечно, могу. Вместе с тобой, — затем обратился к Пэрришу: — Положи пистолет на столик.

Джордан посмотрел на Стайлза, который был спокоен и кивнул, чтобы напарник сделал, как ему велят.

— Далеко тебе не уйти… — положив пистолет, Джордан отошел в сторону.

— Пойдете за мной, и он умр…

Мэтт не успел договорить. Стайлз резко сделал подсечку и перекинул Дэлера через плечо, падая на него из-за ремня на шее, но успевая схватить парня за запястье, убирая подальше нож. Джордан тут же схватил свой пистолет и направил на Мэтта.

***

Машинально потерев шею, где остались следы от ремня, Стайлз посмотрел на Дэлера, который сидел перед Брауном со скованными запястьями.

— Он признался во всех убийствах. И походу гордится этим, — Джордан скривился и глянул на Стайлза. — Как ты?

— Не понимаю, на что он рассчитывал. Хотя мог меня в любой момент усыпить…

В сумке Мэтта обнаружились ампулы сильнодействующего снотворного, которое было запрещено в продаже из-за сильных побочных эффектов. Но препарат выписывали его больной матери, которая скончалась полгода назад, а ампулы так и остались лежать. Из-за просрочки лекарство быстро растворялось в крови жертв, и поэтому медики не могли обнаружить его.

Дэлер всегда был одиночкой. А мать единственный человек, который обращал на него внимание. И после ее смерти у парня совсем стало плохо с головой. В итоге он решил привлечь к себе внимание. Убивая, а потом помогая в расследовании совершенных им же преступлениях. И ту анонимную статью прислал он. И как выяснилось редактор прекрасно об этом знал. Заплатив Мэтту приличную сумму.

Но остановиться Дэлер уже не мог. И совершил ошибку, которая будет стоить ему свободы на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Спасибо за помощь, — Браун пожал руки агентам и кивнул своим ребятам, чтобы уводили Дэлера.

— Обращайтесь, — Стайлз проводил Мэтта взглядом и повернулся к Джордану. — Домой? Я просто мечтаю о своей родной кроватке…

— Ты не исправим, — Пэрриш хлопнул Стилински по плечу и пошел за ним на выход.

***

Включив в прихожей свет, Стайлз скинул обувь и стянул пиджак, бросив его на комод. Пройдя в гостиную, он завалился животом на диван и достал телефон, смотря на заставку. Закусив губу, в очередной раз набрал номер Томаса. Услышав голосовую почту, уронил руку на пол и вжался лицом в мягкую обивку. Он разберется с Сангстером завтра, а сегодня ему нужен крепкий здоровый сон.


End file.
